The present invention relates to devices and methods for carrying keys and more particularly to a device that includes a long, flexible member with a key ring on one end and an end piece on the other end and a method for using the device in association with a purse wherein the key ring is disposed inside a compartment of the purse, the flexible member extends from the key ring to the outside of the purse and the end piece hangs substantially free outside the purse.
Various devices have been used for carrying a set of keys. Such devices have included simple rings and key cases, both of various configurations. The ring-type devices have sometimes included any of a variety of decorative pieces, such as an initialed piece of acrylic, or useful implements, such as nail clippers, attached to the ring either directly or by a short chain-like member. In another ring-type device, the ring is attached to a relatively long chain-like member retractably secured in a belt-mountable housing. In this latter device, the keys hang below the user's belt when not in use. When the user wishes to use one of the keys mounted on the ring, the user pulls the ring thereby pulling the chain from the housing. When the use is completed, the user releases the ring and the chain restracts into the housing whereby the keys return to their position below the user's belt.
Because of the nature of the women's clothing and the dictates of fashion in general, women ordinarily do not carry keys on their person, either on a belt or in a pocket, but, instead carry a key ring or key case with a set of keys attached in a purse compartment. Often, these compartments are large and are used to carry numerous other items. As a result, when it comes time to use their keys, women are commonly subjected to a long, frustrating and generally inconvenient search for their keys.
In an effort to overcome this problem, various devices for securing keys in a convenient location in a purse compartment have been developed. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,757, issued to Matthews on Feb. 23, 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,258, issued to Stucker on June 20, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,216, issued to Nelson on Aug. 8, 1972. All of such devices include a key holder substantially permanently affixed to the inside of the purse compartment. As a result, a user of such devices must either purchase a purse specially equipped with the key holder or must face the added expenses and inconvenience of mounting the device in the purse compartment. Furthermore, such devices are not interchangeable from one purse to another, thus either limiting the user to a single purse or burdening the user with the expenses and inconvenience of mounting a key holder in each of her purses. In addition, the mounting of such devices in a purse compartment may tend to damage the purse. Some purses may not even be susceptible to the mounting of such devices. Also, although such devices may tend to reduce the problems associated with the recovery of keys from a purse compartment, some of such devices, e.g., the Stucker and Nelson devices, require that the keys be carefully attached to the key holder after each use.